tender kiss
by sweetestsin
Summary: she blushed when she saw him......her heart ached when he wasn't near......she longed for his tender kiss.....but it he was her ENEMY....her COMPITITION....why was she falling for him? R RATED....contains sex and swear words....PLEASE READ! LOVE YOU GUYS!
1. drooling over spilt water

A/N: Hey people, this is my first fic ;)! Hope you like it! Reviews please!!!!!!! LOVE U GUYZ!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Hermione sat alone in the Hogwarts express, trying not to feel sick by looking out the window. First day sick, obviously one of Hermione's favorite drills to do on a Monday morning, especially the"Inhail....Exhail....and let it GO (Barf in easier terms)". She felt her stomach grumble, "not the low fat oatmeal...not the low fat oatmeal!" Hermione thought as she clutched her mouth. Then there was a knock on the screen door. "Great! One more thing happening before I BARF all over the chairs" she thought as she unlocked the latch on the door. In walked a familiar face, Ron, her best friend, a.k.a a guy that would always be there for her to barf on. "Ron" she gasped "your just in time" Hermione grumbled as she lay down on the soft red train seat. "Oh, one of your early Monday barfing sensations eh?" Ron said, not looking too surprised. Ron took out an empty plastic bag out of his pocket, and put it right under Hermione's gaping mouth. Then, after a few mumbles of displeasure, out came the oatmeal. "Too low fat, not good!" Ron smiled as he took the barf bag and threw it in the trash bag. After Hermione finally got back to her sense, she immediately hugged Ron. She had missed him so much over the summer; thank god Earrel had sent letters to the right address. Ron was happy to see Mione too, just not too happy to be her barf bag holder. Hermione and Ron decided to go find Harry, since they hardly got letters from him in the summer; it was hard to know what was going on. Ron ran to the room were Harry and Ginny were busy playing Chess. As Hermione walked in the door, she saw that Harry had grown a lot taller since last year. Before Harry could look up and actually look at Hermione, she was already hugging him and crying at the same time. "E.Q problems..." Ginny smiled as she went back to playing Chess. Hermione suddenly felt her stomach rumble, it was coming again. "Hey...um...I um...I needa go to the little loo girls...I mean the like room loo.... I mean the bathroom," Hermione said as she ran out the door.  
  
"EARTH TO MALFOY?" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face as Draco stared into space. "Blaise, can you STOP waving your fricken hand in my fricken face, because I am fricken trying to concentrate!" Draco said as he once again stared into space. Draco had been thinking about what his father was saying all morning... it was always DRACO this and DRACO that, and WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE ME DRACO! Today he purposely jelled his hair up so it looked spiky so that firstly, girls would fall for him in seconds (read it from a book "How to be come SEX-A-Y in 1 day"), and secondly if he did jell his hair back, it reminded him too much of his father. Its not like Draco hated his father, it just seemed annoying how he was always asking Draco to do things for him, like all the crappy stuff, NEVER anything interesting! The thought of Luscious made Draco feel sick "UGH...help me god!" Draco said as he felt his breakfast come out. Blaise as usual, had to save the day, so he took Draco's lunch bag, and let him flow all over it. As Draco got back to himself, he realized that his breakfast was all over his lunch. "Great combination!" Blaise smirked as Draco walked out the door.  
  
Draco walked along the train's corridor, looking through windows as he passed by. Every time a girl saw him, they would either bash their eyelashes at him or licked their lips. "The hair gel's working" Draco mumbled as he gave horny looks to all the girls he passed by. Just as she thought he was doing perfectly well, he bumped into some careless person that was holding a glass of water. "IDIOT!" he said without looking up, as he glared down at his wet se-through shirt. "Sorry" said a familiar voice; he looked up to see who it was, and found two shiny brown eyes staring back at him. She had long wavy brown hair, and pink cupid bow lips, it was.... it couldn't be! "Mudblood...you spilt water on my new shirt!" Draco exclaimed as he tried not to look too surprised about Hermione's change in face and beauty. "It was an accident, OK!" She said, as she tried he best to sound Harsh, obviously failing. Hermione then ran down the corridor, trying not to cry, and then turned around and yelled at Draco: "You don't believe in accidents do you?" "No...YOU'RE RIGHT I DON'T.....AND I DON'T INTEND TO!!!!!!!" Draco said as felt a rush of anger and go up inside him! "Ugh!" he said as he stormed back into the compartment. 


	2. surpises FREAK ME OUT

A/N: Hey people, special thanks to the people that reviewed me so far!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! MUA! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! WON'T CONTINUE WRITING IF I DON'T GET 20 REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER ;)!!!!  
  
"Firs' years!" Hagrid yelled over the crowd as everyone shuffled out of the train. Hermione, now a lot taller than before, could finally be seen over the crowd. She remembered her first year at Hogwarts, how it was that entire shove push shove push crap, and all that "hey watch it TINY" and "move it, little bitch". It didn't give her a very good impression on the school, but she handled it. "HEY, WATCH IT BUSTER!" "EVEN IF YOUR FAT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE UP SO MUCH SPACE!" She remembered the first time she bumped into Malfoy at the train station. They had one of those pleasant little arguments to which you think is an ANNOYING FAT ASSHOLE! "MOVE YOUR FREAKIN' FUZZ! It's in my way!" "WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE YOURSELF, SINCE YOUR SO PURRRR-FECT!" The next year, it got worse. "Mudblood, your hair is in my mouth! Move it!" "Well maybe you should stop slobbering over it so I can move!" And it went on and on... This year, they didn't say anything. They didn't even look at each other. Both of them just went with to "go with the flow", and totally ignored each other. Hermione decided this time, since they were not on the train, to leave her barfing temptations behind. Hermione noticed Draco looking at her, she couldn't help staring back at him. He had grown taller since last year, and now was about half a head taller then herself. She noticed that his hair was spiked up, he looked really different, cute, but different. She decided to safe the "drooling over draco" thing for later, caught up with Ginny, Harry and Ron, and stepped into one of the carriages pulled by the Thestrals.  
  
Draco had been thinking about the water spill for ages, its like a disease spread over him, WHY DID HE CARE? IT WAS ONLY THE MUDBLOOD! This is when Draco felt his split personality come, and the "hermione....be mine" side was obviously winning. Draco had hated Hermione since he met her, mostly because she was a mudblood. Draco had to admit he was very bloodiest (like racist...get it?), and never really liked anyone that wasn't a pureblood. Draco noticed Hermione climb into a carridge; behind her were her three STUPID friends, Pig (Ginny), Pompus pumpkin (Ron), and potty head (Harry). Draco tried to catch that carriage so he could sit next to Crab and Goel, but got a seat next to the biggest slut in the whole ministry of magic, PANSY PARKINSON! Pansy rolled in next to draco as the carriage door shut tight. "I guess it's just me and you, Draco" Pansy sighed as she moved closer to him. She lay her hand on his forehead. "I love your body" She moved her hands slowly down from his head, down to his chest, and then to ahem you know where. "Especially the places that is untouchable." Pansy grinned as she rolled onto Draco's lap; Draco couldn't help but let her move her hand up and down his ahem. "Oh, Draco...it's so soft...but I can't really feel anything, do you mind" She played around with his zipper, Drano felt a line of Hot sweat go down his back, and then lay back and let her play. She put her hands into his pants, trying to find that something that she was looking for. When she found it, she played a bit, and then felt it all around. Draco suddenly realized that he was letting a girl that he didn't like, make that really didn't like, hold his dick, and that was something that only a very uncontrollable guy would do. So he decided to be Mr. Tough guy, and deal with her! He pushed her away from him, she whimpered and swore at him, and then looked out the window. After a few seconds, Draco realized they had arrived at Hogwarts; his last year at Hogwarts, gotta make a good one, especially because he was chosen as a representative for the whole school, in other words he was HEAD BOY!!!!! Draco got a letter a few weeks ago, it said:  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy, Congratulations, we are happy to inform you have been chosen to be our representative of Head Boy for this year. Please contact me if you have any other questions.  
  
Regards,  
  
Professor Dumbledor  
  
Very short, but it gave a lot of information. Draco was excited, the head boy and head girl were going to be announced infront of the whole school that night, hope the head girl would be someone hot, ahem and also horny. Draco walked out of the carridge door, looking around at the wide landscape of school grounds around him, ah...the whole atmosphere seplt out only one word....HOME! Draco walked torward Carb Goel and Blaise. "Hey, we were uh...duh...looking all over for you." "Next time be a little more punctual, if you get what I mean." "Whatever gits, stop walking so slowly, what are you, snails?!" So Draco walked along with his friends, not telling them the big surprise that would be waiting for them in the Great hall.  
  
Hermione walked through the grand wooden doors feeling proud, this year she would be a gryffindor prefect and.....Head Girl. Her mind buzzed at the thought of having all the 1st graders asking her for her autograph, getting better grades from all the teachers, and all the guys drooling over her, yes, this would definatley be a good year. She sat down at the gryffindor table, trying not to look too excited, or too DITZY (a.k.a stupid). Then Professor Dumbledor stood up, today he looked especially bright in his gold velvet cloak, and his geleaming yellow hat, Dumbledor was really in fasion (no wonder voldy hates him). "Teachers, Students, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. It is a pleasure to see old faces and new all around me. Now please welcome our good friend, the SORTING HAT! Mrs. Ms. Mcgonagull brought the hat in, but this year he looked very different from the last. He was wearing shades, and was wearing a BLING. So he started his song (make that his RAP):  
  
my name is the sorting hat, that's who you see, every ba-ba-bady wants a piece of me. I can see you all inside out, Listen, listen, listen to my mouth, Cause I know every thang left and right, So listen to me with all your might. Here are the houses one and all, All have a name that will make you fall: Hufflepuff, the puff puff puffers, Make you smile with the huff huff huffers. Ravenclaw, there all so fine, Make them write and they give you a dime. Gryffindor, strong, brave, and bold, Take their courage and it'll turn gold. Slytherine, their fast and slick, And they all got really big The sorting hat stopped, Snape and Slytherine were almost in flame, while the other teachers and students tried their best not to laugh. Slytherine, their fast and quick, They got not time to click, the button, the big big button. So here's ma song, and now it endza, So piece piece, and have a great FIESTA.  
  
The whole room roared with applause as the sorting hat bowed around to everyone. Then the sorting ceremony began. A large clump of first graders ran up onto the stage. INFANCY, Hermione shook her head and laughed as each of the little first graders got sorted into their own houses, Hermione only clapped when students got sorted into Gryffindor. After the sorting was finally finished, Hermione stood up straighter then before, it was her turn. Professor Dumbledor stood up, and the whole hall fell silent. He said: "Now I will be announcing this years Head Boy, and Head Girl." There came a cheer from all tables in the hall. "Firstly, the Head boy is.......(drum roll)....Draco Malfoy." There was a loud capplause from the slytherine table, and lots of other woohs from girls in other houses. Draco walked up, looking proud as the president of the united states, and stood next to dumbledor. "And the Head Girl is.....(drum roll)...Hermione Granger." There came a loud applause from the Gryffindor table and many other tables, but draco couldn't hear that, he stood there with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. CRAP....he thought as she got back to his senses. 


	3. the unexpected turbulance

A/N: hey people, THANKS TO ALL THESE PEOPLE: Draco4eva1, Fireinthenight, Oreo69not96, KaraBlack, QueenofSerpents, Storylover89, Colorfulsarcasm, Hp-brigid, Bbychick, Amourdesdeses! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! If you want to become part of my list of best friends (awwwwwwww isn't that sweet) please just press the little button on the bottom of the page, and VOILA, you can review me (! Love all of the BEAUTIFUL people that read this fic....smooch to you all (!  
  
As Hermione walked onto the stage were Draco was standing, she couldn't help Draco's mouth hanging slightly open. She was too VERY surprised that her partner was Draco, he was SO irresponsible, and SO immature, why would Dumbledor be so stupid and make Draco Malfoy, the guy that all teachers hated (ahem besides snape of course), and all girls drooled over (ahem besides Hermione, well she had to admit he was kinda good looking....ANYWAY), and the sexy blonde that the whole of Slytherine used as a model (priceless). But now that she was head girl, she wouldn't want to loose her place by saying that Draco was an ARRIGANT SELFISH PRICK (temptation...temptation) right infront of the whole of Hogwarts (it would leave a very good impression on this school to the first grader.....wouldn't it?), so decided to keep her mouth shut. "Now will the head boy and head girl please join hands so we can sing the school song!" Dumbledor looked pleased, but inside, Hermione knew that the professor could read her mind. So they sang, Hermione felt a cold tickle go down her hand as draco placed his hands in hers, she never felt that way before, being touched by a guy. She always dreamed of having a boyfriend, holding hands, hugging, kissing, sometimes even..... "Hermione...." Dumbledor looked at Hermione as she snapped out of her dream world. "Please swear that you will remain kind and helpful to the school and set a good example to all the girls our community." Dumbledor gave one of his unsatisfied little coughs that Hermione hated. "I SWEAR!" she said with a loud strong voice. what? Its promising enough!she said as she stared back at Dumbledor.  
  
That night, as Draco walked into the head boy and head girl common room, he noticed Hermione smiling as if she would burst with happiness. She looked back at him and blushed, she looked so cute when she blushed, it made her cheeks look like roses. Wait, what was he talking about, he hated her, he was blabbling again. He walked around the large room, full of red and green decorations, he loved it, this was what a person called paradise. He saw Hermione walk into the bathroom, and then heard her say from inside: "Looks like we have to share a bathroom Malfoy!" then she continued: "I'm gonna take a shower now, and if you dare come in I'll......" "You'll what granger, kill he with your wand" Draco smirked as he walked into his own room. "mudblood" he mutterd. "I HEARD THAT!" Hermione screamed from the bathroom.  
  
After taking her long pleasant bath, Hermione wanted to go to bed. She looked for her clothes on the counter, but just realized that she didn't take them out. Crap!she thought as she realized her problem, she would have to go outside and into her room to get her clothes, Draco probably went to sleep anyway. So Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a tiny towel, only enough to cover her ahem and ahem. She walked out and saw Draco sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
Draco saw the witch walk out of the bathroom, and realized how beautiful and elegant she looked, with her light tanned skin, an her curly brown hair falling from her head, she looked like an angel. She stood there for a long time, not knowing what to say or do, then Draco grabbed her and kissed her. First she felt scared, well make that TERRFIED! But soon after, she started to feel comfortable with a guy kissing her, especially a very cute one that had changed A LOT over the summer. She returned his kiss, but then added her tounge into the action. She felt his hands slip from her waist into her towel, he slowly un-rapped her towel, and put it around his body. He pushed her onto the sofa, letting his hands explore her curved body. She felt his hands rub against he breasts, and she felt as if she could float. Then Hermione saw the magazine Draco was reading lying on the floor, it read 2 words, PLAYBOY! Hermione knew she was being cheated, so before Draco could touch her again, she slapped him on the face, and ran crying into her room. 


End file.
